Freak Nation: Aftermath
by UNKNOWN7
Summary: (I know, the title sux) *FINALLY* UPDATED! My vision of the third season. M/L.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Freak Nation: Aftermath  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
E-mail: MLshipperx5452@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (aren't they all?)  
  
Pairings: M/L all the way! I'm so damn sick of seeing all these M/A stories…M/A, M/A, M/A…it's driving me crazy!!! AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!  
  
Spoilers: Little bit for Freak Nation.  
  
Summary: My vision of the third season. This is something I'm sure you never thought you'd hear me say but IT'S NOT FLUFF!!! IT ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT!! WHOOHOO!!! And it's gonna be M/L!!!! HA!! TAKE THAT ALL YOU M/A PEOPLE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, blah blah woof woof, so no one try to sue me cause all you'll get is a lighter and some DA Topps cards. But Jesse is mine so NO TOUCHY!  
  
A/N: I wasn't gonna post this till next week, but I came on today and got really pissed at all the new M/A fics…I'd advise all the weirdoes writing M/A fics to stop cause you really don't wanna get me pissed; I'm running out of places to hide the bodies…(. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my attempt at a non-fluffy story. Please review, it's my motivation. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~Max POV~  
  
  
  
Now look what you've done.  
  
I showed no response to Logan's comment, only gripped his hand tighter, but it made me think. What exactly have I done here? We are all under siege, with no possible escape, and limited supplies of food and water. We're all gonna die here and it's my fault.  
  
"What have I done?" I say that last part out loud, barely above a whisper, but Logan catches it.  
  
"We're going to figure this out, Max," he says. "You've created your own little nation here, and you're going to lead them to freedom."  
  
"Kind of like a modern-day Moses." I quipped, letting a small smile cross my face. Logan always knew the right thing to say.  
  
"That's right." He said, smiling back. God I love his smile. "You did the right thing, not running away."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
****  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
Ames White pulled his car up beside another in front of an abandoned warehouse, got out, and walked around to the front. The driver of the other car, a woman with short gray hair, did the same.  
  
"Fe'nos tol," White greeted her.  
  
"Fe'nos tol. So 452 managed to escape yet again." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, but she had help. About 4 or 5 other transgenics were with her. They all had weapons and took our team by surprise. We'll get her this time, though."  
  
"How? Every time you tell me this and every time you fail."  
  
"Not this time. This time we have a fool proof plan."  
  
"I hope so. I don't need to remind you of the threat 452 is to everything we've worked for."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get her."  
  
"See that you do. Fe'nos tol." The woman got in her car and drove off.  
  
White flipped open his cell phone and punched in a few numbers. He listened for a moment and then said, "It's White. Get her ready. We want to do this as soon a possible…"  
  
  
  
****  
  
TERMINAL CITY- 4:00 AM THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
Max sat on top of Terminal City's main building. 'Not quite the Space Needle,' she thought, 'But it'll have to do.' She was scanning the police perimeter, looking for a gap. No luck so far. She sighed and climbed down the stairs to the main room, where Mole was cleaning his gun.  
  
"Good morning, Mole." Max said. She noticed that, for once, he wasn't smoking a cigar.  
  
"Morning, Max. Don't know about the good part. Food supplies are low and I'm out of cigars. The beer is out, the soda's out, and you'd think with all this rain we'd have more water then we do."  
  
"I know. I spent the whole night looking for a way out. Unfortunately the cops aren't as stupid as they look."  
  
"Even if you did find a way out, food would still be a problem. We must have three, four hundred people here. And boy, do they eat."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll figure things out."  
  
  
  
****  
  
SOUTH MARKET- 5:00 AM  
  
  
  
Jesse walked down the street, stopping every now and then to check addresses and make sure her barcode was still covered by her long black hair. She kept walking until she reached the end of the block. 'This is it.' She thought, folding up her map and sticking it in the back pocket of her jeans. 'Jam Pony messenger service'. It was still early, so no one was there. She opened a window and climbed inside.  
  
"OK," she said to herself as she pulled another piece of paper from her pocket. "The entrance should be in the North corner of the back room…" She slipped behind the desk and found the door to Normal's office. She tried the handle. 'Damn, it's locked!' she thought when it wouldn't turn. 'Oh well…' She pulled back and aimed a kick at the middle of the steel door. It crashed open. She did a quick check to make sure no one had heard, then slipped inside.  
  
"Hmm…according to this it should be right here…" she looked at a corner piled with boxes. "Great, just what I need."  
  
  
  
****  
  
TERMINAL CITY- 6:00 AM  
  
  
  
"It's day 6 of he siege on Terminal City, and so far the transgenics have not given up. They have even raised a flag to show…"  
  
"Man, that reporter is really starting to bug me." Max said, staring at the TV in disgust. "Hey Logan, maybe you should do an Eyes Only hack telling her to fuck off."  
  
Logan snorted. "Yeah, right. That'll really boost Eyes Only's popularity. The whole city is already against me for siding with you guys. Plus all my equipment is back at Joshua's."  
  
"Hey, if they already hate you, then why not? And I'd gladly dig a tunnel to Joshua's just to get rid of that stupid reporter." She flashed him a smile and turned back to the TV. Logan got up and stood next to her.  
  
"Hey, any luck with finding a way out?"  
  
"Nope, the police have everything covered. We really need a way to get food and water; we're almost out…" there was a hint of anxiety in Max's voice.  
  
"We'll find a way." Logan put his hand on Max's shoulder, making sure not to touch any skin. Max turned to face him. "Logan, I---" just then they heard a loud clang and a voice from behind them.  
  
"Oh- umm…hi. I'm sorry, did I interrupt you guys?"  
  
  
  
****  
  
JAM PONY- 6:00 AM  
  
  
  
Jesse had just moved the last box when she heard a door open. 'Oh shit' she thought. She frantically searched the corner and found a thin, almost invisible crack in the cement. She dug her fingernails in and lifted out a square slab, revealing a hole just big enough for her. "OK, here I go!" She lifted the cement slab over her head and jumped down the hole, ignoring the ladder attached to the side. The slab had just fell back into place when the door opened and Normal walked in, singing to himself. He didn't notice the moved boxes.  
  
'That was close.' She took off down the dark tunnel, running at top speed. She reached her destination in a matter of minutes.  
  
She pulled out her paper again. "OK, this should lead right into the central room…" She climbed up the ladder, lifted the concrete block, and popped her head out. 'I made it.' She looked around and spotted two people standing by a TV.  
  
"Oh- umm…hi…"  
  
  
  
****  
  
Max switched in to soldier mode at the sight of the girl. She rushed over and lifted her out of the hole by her neck.  
  
"Who are you?" she shouted. The girl freed herself and landed on her feet.  
  
"Easy, easy, I'm one of you. My designation is x6-731. My name is Jesse." She lifted her hair to reveal her barcode.  
  
"Why'd you come here? This isn't the safe haven it used to be. Don't you watch the news?" Max stared at her. "You were better off out there."  
  
"I had no choice. When my adopted parents found out what I was, I hoped they would understand. Turns out they're just a couple of scumbags who care about nothing but cash. I heard that they were going to turn me in, so I ran. I saw this place on TV and thought, 'Well, I have nowhere else to go'. I used my extensive knowledge of underground Seattle to find a way in here that the police wouldn't know about."  
  
"Wait a sec, there's a way in and out of Terminal City that the cops don't know about?" This could be the answer to her problems, at least, one of her problems.  
  
"Yeah, it's located inside that bike messenger place, Jam Pony."  
  
"Oh my God." Max couldn't believe it. It was just to perfect.  
  
Logan moved closer to Jesse. "You're sure?"  
  
"Hey, it's how I got here."  
  
Plans were forming in Max's head. "I'm going down there, I've got a plan I need to talk to Normal about…Come on, Jesse, you're coming with me."  
  
"Why do I have to go? I just came from there!"  
  
"Don't ask questions! Just come on!"  
  
"Max, wait." Logan attempted to grab her arm.  
  
"Hey!" Max jerked violently back, almost falling over Jesse.  
  
"Max, you can't go out there! What if someone sees you? The whole city knows who you are; you have to be careful!" Logan said, ignoring his near- brush with death.  
  
Max was furious. "You're the one who has to be careful! That's why I lied to you: to prevent things like this from happening!" she could feel hot tears in her eyes; she turned away so Logan wouldn't see. "Come on, Jesse. Let's go."  
  
Max jumped down the hole and, after a questioning glance back at Logan, Jesse followed.  
  
"So," Jesse said when they had started walking. "What's the deal with you and Logan?"  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
"Oh, come on, it's really obvious you two are in love or at least care about each other a lot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Huh." There was a long silence as Max thought about this, which was frequently interrupted by Jesse asking Max, "So are you gonna tell me or what?" Max finally realized that she wasn't going to let this go, so she gave in.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you! Damn, you're worse then Alec!"  
  
"Who's Alec?"  
  
"Shut up and you'll find out!"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Aiight, about me and Logan. We met about two years ago when I tried to rob his apartment…"  
  
"Oh, that's real romantic."  
  
"Shut up! I'm telling the story here!"  
  
"Alright, Alright. Sheesh."  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, he got a glimpse of my 'superpowers' and wanted me to help him save the world" Max laughed a little at this.  
  
"I didn't want to at first, but in the end I helped him out in exchange for info on the other x5s that escaped with me in '09. Me and Logan danced around each other for about a year after that, and on the night we finally get somewhere, my brother Zach decides we're gonna take down Manticore. I was captured, and they put this virus in me that is specifically targeted to Logan's DNA. If I touch him, he dies. Of course, I didn't know this at the time. So when I escaped…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Luckily I got the antigen from Renfro before I torched the place."  
  
"Hmm…so what's this about a lie?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A lie. You said you lied to him."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I infected Logan twice after that. The first time he was saved…actually, I'm not sure how he was saved. The second time my friend Joshua transfused him, you know, because we all have antibodies against it. But after that I realized that we just couldn't go on like that, so I told him I was seeing Alec, another x5 who was my breeding partner back at Manticore."  
  
There was another long silence, this time Jesse being the one lost in thought. Then she spoke:  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said you're fucking stupid!"  
  
"And why is that?" Max was getting angry.  
  
"Because you broke up with Logan for nothing!" Jesse started laughing.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I think Logan's life is a pretty big thing!"  
  
"Don't you see? You don't have to worry about the virus! If Logan's body has accepted Joshua's blood then he's immune!"  
  
Max's mouth hung open. "Oh my God…"  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. If you liked it I'll write another, but don't expect it for another week or two, I've got this big project on genetic engineering that I've gotta hand in soon…I better go get started on my research! Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Freak Nation: Aftermath  
  
Author: UNKNOWN  
  
A/N: OK, here's the second chapter. I was going to have it up sooner, but, well, after I heard the news I just kind of sat there doing nothing for a couple of days. Then I realized that moping isn't going to help so I went online and started printing postcards and sending e-mails. I believe everyone already knows the address to get that stuff at. I've even made t- shirts using postcard & banner designs. All you need is t-shirt transfer printer paper, an iron, and an all-cotton t-shirt. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and as for the flames, it doesn't matter anymore cause we are all in this together now. So I'll stop giving crap to the M/A shippers so we can work together and save the show. DARK ANGEL ROCKS!!!  
  
A/N 2: Thank you Kim for those ideas! I was soooo stuck on that! I used some of your ideas in this chapter.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
~Logan POV~  
  
That's why I lied to you.  
  
My first reaction to Max's confession was to jump for joy. So she wasn't seeing Alec after all! She still cared about me! But, then again, it doesn't change much, does it? There's still the virus. That's not going away anytime soon. And even if we do get rid of it, it doesn't mean things will be the same as before.  
  
Everything's changed.  
  
****  
  
Alec came down the stairs to find Logan sitting by the TV, a blank look on his face.  
  
"Hey buddy, what's up?" Alec said, searching the fridge for a soda, only to find out there wasn't any. He grabbed a snack bar instead.  
  
"You tried to tell me, didn't you?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That day you delivered the package, you were trying to tell me it was a lie."  
  
"You found out about that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Max told me."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Huh. So what're you doing?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Where'd Max go?"  
  
"She went with Jesse to find a way out of here."  
  
"And Jesse is…?"  
  
"Well, earlier this morning…"  
  
****  
  
"Jesse, are you sure?"  
  
"About Logan being immune to the virus? Hell yeah. I wouldn't of told you if I wasn't."  
  
That was all Max needed to hear. She turned around and began walking back towards Terminal City.  
  
"Max? Max! What are you doing? I thought we were gonna talk to that guy, Normal!"  
  
"I've gotta tell Logan!"  
  
"Great, drag me out here for nothing!"  
  
"Quit complaining! Besides, Alec will be up by now. Maybe you two will annoy each other to death."  
  
"Oh, that hurt."  
  
"Hey, the truth does." Max started running down the tunnel, Jesse close behind.  
  
****  
  
Logan had just finished telling Alec what happened that morning when Max and Jesse climbed out of the tunnel. Max walked over with a big smile on her face. Jesse followed behind her, the sight of Alec making her feel unusually shy.  
  
"Hey boys, miss me?" Max looked flushed and extremely happy and for a second Logan wondered if she was in heat.  
  
"Hey Max," Alec said, "We were just talking about you."  
  
"Really. Alec, I want you to meet someone." She pulled Jesse over until she was inches from him. "Alec, Jesse. Jesse, Alec." She put their hands together. "Now why don't you two go get to know each other better. I have to talk to Logan. Alone."  
  
"Alright with me," Alec said, still holding Jesse's hand. "Come on, Jess. I'll, show you around."  
  
"OK," Jesse said weakly as Alec pulled her away.  
  
When they were gone Logan asked, "So what did you talk to Normal about?"  
  
"Nothing. We never made it to Jam Pony."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Max took a deep breath. "Do you remember why Joshua's blood saved you that last time I infected you with the virus?"  
  
"Yeah, because of his antibodies…Oh…" he said, catching on.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And why didn't we catch this before?"  
  
"Because we're, as Jesse put it, 'fucking stupid', and because annoying people are smarter than the rest of us." They laughed briefly at this, then fell into a tense silence.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So…"  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Logan stood up and held out his hand. "We start over."  
  
Max slowly reached out for him. She stopped just before her hand brushed his. She looked up into his eyes and whispered,  
  
"What if we're wrong?"  
  
"What if we're right?" he whispered back. He closed the gap between their hands. Nothing.  
  
"Wow, it's really gone. It's been gone for all this time." Max said, staring at their interlocked hands.  
  
"Guess so." Logan reached out with his free hand and touched her face. He leaned down close and was about to kiss her when they heard a voice from below them.  
  
"Hey, I think you guys might want to check out the news." It was Dix.  
  
Logan sighed. "Why?"  
  
"Check for yourself."  
  
Logan looked at Max. Max smiled at him. "Well, you heard the man. Turn it on. We'll finish this later."  
  
"Remember what happened last time you said that?"  
  
"Logan, it's just turning on a TV!"  
  
"Fine." He said. He gave her a quick kiss and clicked the TV on.  
  
"…has been given orders to shoot any transgenic seen. Just moments ago two transgenics were spotted outside. Police fired, and believe they hit one of them…"  
  
There was a commotion in the door as Alec rushed in, a bleeding Jesse in his arms.  
  
"They shot at us! Those son of a bitches shot at us!" He knocked some stuff off a table and laid her on it. Max lifted Jesse's shirt and spotted the bullet hole.  
  
"It's not to deep. Jesse? Jesse, can you hear me? Are you alright?"  
  
Jesse groaned and lifted her head off the table. "Do I look alright to you? There's a fucking hole in my side!" Her head fell back on the table as she passed out.  
  
"Alright, come on people, I need some help here!"  
  
****  
  
AGENCY HQ –10:00 pm  
  
White stood staring at the moon. It was unusually large and low for this time of night.  
  
"Watching the stars again, Sir?" He turned around to see Otto standing behind him.  
  
"Naw, it's the moon this time."  
  
"It does look rather unusual, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, goodnight, Sir."  
  
"Night." Otto walked back to the building. White's cell phone rang.  
  
"Fe'nos tol."  
  
"Fe'nos tol." It was the priestess. "So how's our girl?"  
  
"I haven't heard from her yet, but I know she's there. Some good news, though. The cops have authorization to fire at the transgenics. They've already hit one. Maybe they'll do our work for us."  
  
"No. There's no time. We need 452 and her followers dead before next week."  
  
"Her followers?"  
  
"Yes. Many ancient writings imply help, and I know for a fact Sandemen created more like her, who are not only immune, but show no symptoms."  
  
"How do we know who her followers are?"  
  
"I'm guessing the escaped x5s, possibly others. For safety I want as many of them killed, as soon as possible. It's happening one week from tonight at sundown."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll get on it then. Fe'nos tol."  
  
"Fe'nos tol."  
  
White hung up his phone and looked back at the moon. It was now blood red. He smiled and walked to his car.  
  
****  
  
Somewhere across town, a man stared at the moon from his window, knowing exactly what was happening. He spoke one word: "Max…"  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how was it? I know it was shorter than the first one, but a lot has happened the past week. Dark Angel was cancelled, (well, that was before, but still…), I had a funeral to go to, and I had to present my report to the class. BTW, that report went fine, though I think the class had no clue what I was talking about and I'm sure they were wondering why I kept bringing up "Genetically enhanced super humans" :) Now I ask of you two things. One: I'm sure you can all see that Jesse has a crush on Alec. What I want to know is, would you like to see it turn into something more? Two: If an evil, devil-worshipping race (The Familiars) were going to kill everyone in the world but their own, how would they do it? Your ideas help a lot Kim, but I need to get a little something else, too. Well, let me know through reviews, the more idea's I get the faster the next chapter will be up :) 


End file.
